


Honeythief

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 恶作剧、别扭、暗恋与檞寄生





	Honeythief

“费尔南多·托雷斯！”

这并不多见，老天，一个低年级学生在走廊里叫喊着六年级的斯莱特林级长的名字，并且试图扯着他的长袍领子把他往墙上按。级长抱着一大堆书，腾不出手来拿魔杖，看起来有点狼狈的样子。正是下课的时候，走廊里不断有人从他们身边经过。已经有人在吹口哨了——万人迷级长被一个格兰芬多的年轻人按在墙上——这诡异的场景。如果那个格兰芬多的年轻人有点自觉，他就该感觉到此时此刻后背上姑娘们刀子一样的凌厉目光。

“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯！你给我放开——”

“如果我不呢，级长？您是要关我禁闭还是要罚我抄写？或者是给格兰芬多扣分？”

“都不会，塞尔吉奥。”托雷斯叹了口气，他看着拉莫斯的眼睛。

下一秒无形的力量抓住拉莫斯脚腕，毫无防备地，他被倒挂在空中。衣袋里的东西掉了一地，他听见人群的哄笑声。血液涌向头顶，不知道是因为重力还是别的什么。

“无声咒，”托雷斯整了下衣领，调整了臂弯里书的角度，“有一天你也会学的。”他蹲下身，让自己的视线与拉莫斯平齐，“我实在是不知道你找我有什么事情，不如等你冷静下来再来找我。斯莱特林公共休息室偶尔也是欢迎格兰芬多人的。”

他眨眨眼然后起身离开了，留拉莫斯一个人在他身后不停咒骂。托雷斯思考了半分钟要不要再给他加个无声无息。当他走到走廊尽头拐角的时候，斯莱特林级长回身挥了挥魔杖，直接导致走廊中央的拉莫斯砰地一声摔在地上。

 

“跟你说了不要去招惹El Niño。”红色沙发里的卡西利亚斯这样说。拉莫斯从胖夫人的画像入口摔进公共休息室，引起一阵轻微的骚动。

“是他先招惹我的！”四年级学生飞快地从地上爬起来，连长袍上的灰都来不及掸一掸。他带着莫名其妙的怒气向沙发走了过去，还踹了桌子一脚——而好心的卡西决定装作没看到他因为疼痛而龇牙咧嘴的表情，“你真该看看他那副样子！喂，你们——别再笑了！”他回过头冲那边的几个三年级学生喊道。他们显然是知道了走廊里发生了什么，此时此刻正努力把笑容藏起来，有一个姑娘像是终于忍不住，她匆匆地离开了休息室，几秒之后他们就听见走廊里传来的大笑声。

“妈的。”拉莫斯骂了一句，颓然靠进沙发椅背。

 

一开始他们的恩怨只限于魁地奇球场。

拉莫斯当然早就听说过托雷斯的名号——他是波特之后第二个一年级就被学院破格录用的找球手，斯莱特林的El Niño。斯莱特林的看台上永远坐满了人，女生们为他尖叫，男生们一边羡慕一边嫉妒一边说着言不由衷的恭喜。

“有什么了不起的。”拉莫斯第一次看他比赛的时候哼了一声。彼时金发的找球手刚刚一个急速俯冲把金色飞贼牢牢地抓在手里——甚至谁也没看清那东西是怎么被他抓到的。如雷的欢呼里他咧嘴笑起来，高高举起手中的飞贼向人群致意。他旁边的女孩尖叫得让拉莫斯不由得捂住了耳朵，干，他们都疯了吗？

“你可以去试试啊，Nene。”卡西对他说。

“这不是——这不是我试不试的问题——赫奇帕奇的击球手本来可以干扰他的！可是他没有！这是个失误！”他不得不扯着嗓子大喊。

“可是费尔南多能把握住这个机会，这就是他和别人的不同。”卡西拍拍他肩膀。

 

二年级的时候拉莫斯加入了格兰芬多的魁地奇队。

“你要什么位置？”他们这样问他。

“我觉得击球手很适合我。”拉莫斯这样回答。

 

“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯！你他妈的在干嘛！”卡洛斯不得不对着他年轻的搭档大喊，“你不能老盯着他们的找球手看——”

“我没有，罗伯托！”拉莫斯一边喊一边快速地击出向他飞来的游走球，黑色的铁球改变了方向，以一种刁钻的角度朝着某个斯莱特林的追球手飞去，然后擦着那个倒霉蛋的后背飞过。“我不想让他先找到飞贼！”

话音落下的瞬间绿白色的身影直直地冲着他飞过来，快得让他来不及反应——拉莫斯甚至没来得及闭上嘴。他相信自己的样子一定很蠢，可是没时间在意这个了。那个影子在他面前灵巧地改变了方向，拉莫斯的大脑莫名地告诉他托雷斯的扫帚是今年的最新款。

人群爆发出巨大的欢呼，托雷斯一如既往地举手致意。

拉莫斯的第一场魁地奇比赛以托雷斯在他旁边抓到了金色飞贼而告终。

 

糟透了，不是吗，这个开头——可是更糟的还在后面。

到了拉莫斯三年级的时候，他已经是学校最“恶名昭彰”的击球手了。他保持着霍格沃茨魁地奇杯单赛季最多次击落对手球员的记录，为此他甚至收到过来自各个学院的威胁。同时他还因为在对赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳的比赛中各有一次试图代替找球手抓金色飞贼而被警告。

“塞尔吉奥，他们已经把‘把拉莫斯从扫帚上赶下去’写在战术板上了！”早饭时间吵吵嚷嚷的大厅里有人冲他喊道。

“那就让他们来啊。”拉莫斯把面包塞进嘴里含含糊糊地说。

他站起身，穿过兴奋的人群——一些莫名其妙的赌，“塞尔吉奥这场会抓到金色飞贼”或是“伊戈尔能扑出十个球”，还有叽叽喳喳的“托雷斯和贝克汉姆谁更帅”——这是新学年第一场比赛，格兰芬多对斯莱特林的当天早上。拉莫斯向不远的地方看去，在斯莱特林的桌旁，托雷斯在认真地和西蒙尼交谈着什么，他金色的刘海搭在额前，微微地挡住了眼睛。像是感受到拉莫斯的目光，托雷斯抬起头，他们的眼神在空气里相撞，对方愣了片刻，然后露出个礼貌的微笑来。拉莫斯装作无意实则慌忙地转开了视线。他实在是不想承认，某一瞬间他心里模模糊糊地冒出个奇形怪状的念头来。

托雷斯确实还挺好看的。这不能怪姑娘们。

 

“格兰芬多的击球手塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，他今天看起来有点不在状态——我们来看他这一击！天呐，可怜的皮拉尔，她是个漂亮的好姑娘……她躲开了！格兰芬多的追球手躲开了格兰芬多的击球手的进攻——简直是个绝妙的绕口令——喂——”

哗啦一声，解说席被一只游走球击中。

“集中注意力，塞尔吉奥！”卡西利亚斯冲他喊。

拉莫斯整场比赛看起来都有点不正常，至少三次击球的时候差点打到自家队员，连他自己也差点被球砸了脑袋。他的眼睛死死地盯着在他不远处的斯莱特林找球手，后者正眯着眼满场找寻金色飞贼的踪迹。像每场比赛一样，托雷斯用发带将半长的金发别在脑后，露出他形状漂亮的额头和鼻梁，还有脸颊上散布的雀斑。阳光照在他身上，几乎有些晃眼——

砰地一声，有什么东西重重击中拉莫斯的后背，他完全没有防备，整个人失去了平衡。

“格兰芬多的击球手、单赛季最多次击落对手球员记录的保持者塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯——他终于也从扫帚上掉下去了！让我们看看，托雷斯！他在干嘛！天呐——他冲着拉莫斯直飞过去——新光轮的速度真的令人叹为观止——悬停咒！拉莫斯安全了——”

扫帚掠过他身边的时候托雷斯笑着对拉莫斯眨了眨眼睛。拉莫斯也笑起来。他高高地举起手中的某个东西，并同时愉快地看见托雷斯下一秒就变得冷淡的表情。

那个长着翅膀的东西在拉莫斯手里不断挣扎，魔咒的力量瞬间消失，他直接摔在地上，老天，拉莫斯觉得自己可能断了根肋骨。解说还在聒噪，看台上的尖叫和喧哗超出了拉莫斯的想象，不过这不重要了。他从托雷斯手里抢下了金色飞贼。内心里的小小声音拼命喊着，托雷斯要是不用为了救你而分心就一定能看到飞贼。他忽略掉那个恼人的叫喊，咧开嘴笑出来。

那天晚上拉莫斯被卡西利亚斯勒令在校医院休息一夜，虽然庞弗雷夫人保证他已经没事了。真是恼人。拉莫斯愤愤地想，他一个人躺在校医院里，无聊地一遍遍数头顶的帘子上到底有几个吊环。他很快数出五个不同的数字，然后放弃了努力。发呆的时间里拉莫斯不由自主地想起托雷斯来，想起他搭在额头上细碎的刘海，想起他的发带，想起他脸上的雀斑和笑起来的时候露出的雪白牙齿。他想得如此认真，甚至忽视了自己已经在心里把对方叫做“人形自走迷情剂”的事实。

然后脚步声传来，床帘被拉开。

“嗨。”费尔南多·托雷斯的脸从想象里走到现实中。拉莫斯愣住了，半天才吐出回答来。

“……嗨。”他觉得声音都不是自己的了，“没有想到你来看我。”

“不该让你掉下去的。”对方认真地看着他，“没想到竟然是因为这种事情正式认识你。”上帝啊，求他把那个表情收起来，否则拉莫斯可能要窒息而死了。

“没关系，毕竟我抓到了飞贼——”拉莫斯及时地收了声。他没想到的是对方又笑了起来。

“我建议你不要再让我想起这件事了，塞尔吉奥——”他说，“我不介意再让你的肋骨断一次。”

“你是开玩笑的，是吗？”沉默了片刻，拉莫斯犹豫着问道。

“当然。”托雷斯拍拍他肩膀，“你是一个很优秀的击球手，塞尔吉奥。格兰芬多不能没有你。”

 

托雷斯是开玩笑的，但其实也不是。他没有真的再弄断拉莫斯的肋骨，可拉莫斯的日子从此后多了很多意想不到的惊喜或是惊吓。人形自走迷情剂的皮下是一个不折不扣的恶魔。拉莫斯毫不怀疑。他不得不因为抓到金色飞贼而禁赛三场，错过了对阵赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳的比赛，然后又眼睁睁看着托雷斯在他面前高举起金色飞贼。那天的找球手看起来格外兴奋，他绕着球场飞行一周，停下来的时候恰巧——不，根本就没有什么巧合——悬停在拉莫斯所在的看台前，然后骑在扫帚上翻了个跟头。金红色的看台一片死寂，拉莫斯沉默着盯着托雷斯看，后者把眼神投向他，接着眨眨眼睛。

该死！

转天一个不大的包裹被猫头鹰扔在托雷斯的早餐盘边上。拆开来里面是一条发带。他抬起头，不远处格兰芬多的桌边拉莫斯露出一个傻乎乎的笑容然后指指自己头上的同款发带。托雷斯摇摇头，把发带系在额头上。

第二天拉莫斯再看见托雷斯的时候不得不咬住自己口腔内壁好让自己不笑出来，对方的额头上整整齐齐地长了一排青春痘，有的发红发亮，有的冒出了白尖。拉莫斯在心里给笑话商店的商品打了十颗星。托雷斯面无表情地走到他近旁，还没等拉莫斯反应过来他就掏出了魔杖。下一秒托雷斯同样面无表情地走开，而拉莫斯因为吐鼻涕虫弄脏了地板被罚帮费尔奇扫除。

 

拉莫斯没能成功地在学期结束之前想出个漂亮点子报复对方，因为这个学期随着他的禁赛结束也接近了尾声。格兰芬多在最后一场比赛里赢下了拉文克劳，这一次拉莫斯相当安分，他没有试图去抓金色飞贼，也没把任何一个人打到扫帚底下去。他做得像任何一个正常的击球手一样——而这对于他来说才是最不正常的事情。卡西利亚斯有些担忧地看着向球员通道飞去的拉莫斯

“你没睡好吗，Nene？”他看着拉莫斯眼睛底下巨大的眼袋和黑眼圈问。

“啊——什么？”拉莫斯的眼神有些飘忽不定，好一会才意识到卡西的存在，“怎么了——”

“你最近没睡好吗？复习魔法史？这不像你的风格啊——”

“没事……”拉莫斯听起来有些含糊不清，视线好不容易才收回到卡西脸上来，“没事，我看起来哪里不正常吗？”他干笑了一声，然后就加速飞回球员通道里去了。

 

他不正常，而且是相当的不正常。拉莫斯自己心里非常清楚。正常的塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯不会连续梦见费尔南多·托雷斯一周，还把剧情做成了连拉莫斯的奶奶都不会看的麻瓜肥皂剧。

谁来告诉下拉莫斯，为什么任何事情只要扯上托雷斯就变得这么糟糕？

 

“塞尔吉奥。”有人在叫他。拉莫斯从书页间抬起头来，正好对上托雷斯的眼睛。

“不去霍格莫德？没必要把自己弄得这么辛苦嘛——”

“不是课本。”拉莫斯几乎是笨拙地回答着，“对我来说——霍格莫德可能并不是那么有吸引力。”

“还以为你会是那种霍格莫德动物。”托雷斯耸耸肩，“本来想约你去喝一杯的。”

“然后在我的酒里加料吗？”拉莫斯不知道怎么就把脑子里的想法说了出来。

“是啊，加最强效的迷情剂——我还准备了缩身药剂，你可以自己选一个，或者看我的心情随机加也可以。”托雷斯挑起眉，坐在了石凳上。

现在他坐在拉莫斯身边了。拉莫斯几乎没有这样近距离地看过他的侧颜和他长长的颤动着的睫毛。某种力量驱使着他，让他抬起手抚上对方的脖颈。托雷斯一动不动地默许着这僭越。他们之间靠得越来越近了，而就在拉莫斯即将触到那双唇的一刻——

他从床上猛地坐起来，干净的月光照进窗口。这只是个梦，而实际上霍格沃茨已经放假一周了。那场连续剧也就随着学期的结束停在这个场景，一夜夜出现在拉莫斯的梦里。而选择用被子蒙住头再睡过去的拉莫斯没有想到，他会一直做同样的梦直到学期开始他重新见到托雷斯。很显然，这事一定与托雷斯有关系，于是拉莫斯见到托雷斯之后完全控制不住自己地把对方按在了墙上。对于剥夺他愉快睡眠时间的人，他是绝对不会手软的——不过如果不是托雷斯，他可能不会选择把对方按在墙上。

 

“你真的不需要去圣芒戈看看？”这是卡西听完他的讲述之后给出的唯一意见。

可是因为这种事去圣芒戈也太没面子了。拉莫斯是拒绝的。

“那我就只能建议你去找费尔南多本人了。”卡西向后靠进沙发里并愉快地指出这一点。

“我找了啊——可是结果你也看到了！”拉莫斯在自己喊出来之前努力地收了声，却还是成功引起了旁边人的注意。他只能前倾着身子压低声音，“——我可不想再去被他倒挂在走廊里了！”

“那是因为你先把他按在墙上才会这样的，你自作自受。”卡西回答，“你可以试着冷静点，去斯莱特林休息室找他谈谈。”

“没有别的办法了吗……”拉莫斯试图做最后的挣扎。

“如果你不想把这事闹得更大，那么应该是没有别的办法了。”

“干。”拉莫斯直勾勾地瞪了卡西一会，起身就向外面走去。

 

这还是拉莫斯第一次到斯莱特林的休息室。当最初的冲动消失之后，拉莫斯不禁开始怀疑自己到底为什么这么急着到这里来。他面对着一堵毫无装饰的砖墙，而四周除了弥漫着的水汽之外什么也没有。听说这里已经七百多年没有其他学院的学生进来了——当然，如果不算上波特和他的朋友们，而他们还是用了复方汤剂，很明显，拉莫斯现在并不能去哪儿搞到这东西。

他身后响起脚步声。一个低年级的男孩看也不看他一眼，大摇大摆地从他旁边经过——

“喂！你！”拉莫斯叫道，听起来很有点底气不足。

“怎么了？”小个子男孩拖着长音侧过头，看到他的脸的时候挑起眉来。他的眉毛又黑又粗，几乎有点喜剧效果——虽然拉莫斯笑不出来。他像是看穿了拉莫斯的意思，“我们不能带其他学院的人进去的。特别是 **您** 。您会害我被级长罚抄写的。”

“就进去一次——是你们的级长叫我来的！他怎么会因为这个罚你抄写！——不，等等，什么意思，为什么是 **我** 会害你被罚抄写？这算什么？”

“大概他尤其不想见到 **您** 吧。”男孩坏笑着，“我要念口令了，您可千万别跟着我进来——”

对于拉莫斯来讲这就算是个明示了，于是几秒之后他就站在了斯莱特林的休息室里。

 

这还是拉莫斯第一次见到霍格沃茨湖底的景象。公共休息室里几乎没有人，那个带他进来的男孩很快消失在了某一扇门后面，留拉莫斯一个人站在大厅中央张望。粼粼水光映在黑色的大理石墙壁上，在绿色灯光的照射下显得格外阴沉迷幻。突然“砰”的一声响吓了他一跳，扭过头他就看见那只巨乌贼从窗外游过去。

“在这种环境下生活太久脑子会出问题的吧——”他一边自言自语一边转回头，却被眼前明显距离过近的人吓了一跳，“干——”

他把话的后半截吞回去，噤了声站在那几乎像个手足无措的孩子。费尔南多·托雷斯站在那里，抱着胳膊看他，在光线的作用下他的神情看起来冷淡极了，好吧，虽然可能也并不是光线的作用。

“安东尼带你进来的？”在气氛彻底凝结之前托雷斯终于说。

“他叫安东尼吗——我不认识他……”

“你会认识他的，明年的比赛他就可以上场了。”托雷斯盯着他回答。

“他说你会罚他抄写——”

“如果这是真的他就不会带你进来了。他可比你聪明多了，塞尔吉奥。”托雷斯转过身往扶手椅走去，拉莫斯后知后觉地跟上他，在两个人终于都把自己陷进柔软的垫子里之后，托雷斯开了口。

“所以你在走廊里把我按在墙上，到底是在发什么疯？”

被这么一问拉莫斯倒好像是那个理亏的人一样。

“我——”拉莫斯语塞，然后几乎是有些气恼，虽然他自己也不知道自己在气什么。他发现自己的注意力不由自主地往托雷斯的嘴唇上飘，上帝啊那看上去比梦里看到的还漂亮——

他逼迫自己把注意力集中回事件本身，为此而付出的努力让他莫名其妙的气恼又多了一分。拉莫斯最终开口时语气又急又快，像是后面追了一只巨乌贼。

“你到底对我做了什么？为什么要用那种梦折磨我——”

尾音回荡在休息室里，撞出某种绝望而可怜兮兮的回响。被讯问的嫌疑人茫然地坐在那里，脸上的神情无辜极了。

“我不知道你做了什么梦，塞尔吉奥。”他用充满同情的眼神看着拉莫斯，后者差点翻着白眼晕过去。

“就是——就是——干——”他几乎语无伦次，“……我已经连续两个月每天晚上都梦见你——老天啊那梦还是连续剧……”

“所以难道是言情剧吗？”托雷斯突然笑出声。

“你在笑什么？”他难以置信地看着对方，“你害得我睡不着觉，这个事实让你这么开心吗？”

“没有，”托雷斯笑得停不下来，“对不起——我没想到你想象力这么丰富——你知道，我以为你不会做梦的——”

拉莫斯对他怒目而视。

“抱歉抱歉，”托雷斯终于停下来的时候几乎已经笑出了眼泪，脸上也因为缺氧带上点红色，“可是我真的没办法帮你，塞尔吉奥，我没有对你做什么——对梅林的长袍发誓。你要不要考虑去圣芒戈看看？”

 

从那间见了鬼的麻瓜服装店出来的时候拉莫斯几乎心如死灰。

“是某种古老的精灵魔法——你怎么惹上的我们也不是很清楚……能解开吗？可以的，当然了，又不是不可饶恕咒——很简单啊，照着最后一个梦里的场景做一遍，你不是说停在亲吻之前吗——对吧，吻上去啊，吻上去就好了啊——对了还有一点，这个场景不能是事先串通好的……”

行吧。拉莫斯想，这种梦也不是不能习惯，习惯了就好了。

 

他们靠得越来越近了。再近一点，再近一点——马上就吻到了——

突然飞来一只鸟开始啄拉莫斯的后脑勺。那真的很痛，他怕自己脱发。

“别闹——别闹——别闹了！”他挥舞着手臂，终于从床上大声叫喊着翻身坐起。

干，什么时候这个梦才能变成现实。

不过梦有一部分是现实，那只鸟还在不依不饶地啄他的脑袋。他一把把它抓在手里，纸鸟在他手里安静下来，拉莫斯狠狠地敲了它一下，然后才把它拆开。

“圣芒戈的医生们怎么说？”绿色的墨水和尖尖细细的字体，他当然知道那是谁。

拉莫斯叹了口气，从床头柜上拿了张便笺。

“他们建议我好好休息。”想了半天，拉莫斯还是这样写道。然后他把那东西随手折成纸飞机，魔杖尖在纸飞机上敲了几下，纸飞机就从敞开的窗口飞进了夜色里。

 

新学期的第一场魁地奇比赛拉莫斯没有上场。

“你到底什么时候能把自己的事情处理好？”卡西把他拉到一边盯着他眼睛底下的黑眼圈看。拉莫斯试图扭过脸去躲开卡西的目光。

“我觉得可能搞不定了。”他忧伤地回答。

“搞不定什么？”意料之外的声音出现在他身后，拉莫斯吓得蹿起来就跑走了。卡西利亚斯白了突然出现的人一眼，然后匆匆走进了更衣室，只留下托雷斯一个人站在原地。金发男孩想了想，摇摇头笑着走进了斯莱特林的更衣室。

 

“走吧，我们去霍格莫德，Nene。”

拉莫斯几乎整张脸包在围巾里，被夹在几个男生之中不情不愿地往霍格莫德走去。他似乎是该留下等那个梦发生的，但是他坐在大厅里吃早餐的时候，不远处的声音飘进他耳朵。——他当然该想到的，El Niño怎么会缺少邀约。于是当他的朋友们建议他去霍格莫德散散心，拉莫斯几乎毫不犹豫地就跟他们出了门。只是现在走在路上，他突然就有那么点后悔。现在来看，霍格莫德可能真的没有他的麻瓜小说有意思。

另一个重要原因是——卡西好死不死地把他们的座位选得尴尬极了，尴尬极了！一群人吵吵嚷嚷地走进三把扫帚坐下，一分钟不到几条绿围巾就晃进眼睛里，坐在他们桌旁边挡板的另一侧——如果没有挡板他们就紧挨着拉莫斯。“Nando，喝点什么？”拉莫斯听见有人问道。

“Churu，你的耳朵好红，今天有这么冷吗？”劳尔把脸埋在黄油啤酒的大杯子后面，竭力发出饱含关心且一无所知的发问。围坐在桌边的男孩们吃吃地笑起来，花边新闻总是比最快的扫帚飞得还快，这一点从来不会变。拉莫斯绝望地翻了个白眼。

“不如喝完这杯我们去给你挑一顶帽子。”佩佩拍着他后背大笑出声。

“要长着爱神翅膀的那种吗，Churu？”

“滚。”拉莫斯咬着牙回答。

“嗨，你们也在这！”邻桌传来的声音像桃金娘唱歌一样令人窒息。他们转过头看见托雷斯举着一大杯酒趴在挡板上的时候，拉莫斯觉得自己要成为第一个因为无法呼吸而死在三把扫帚的人了——特别是，如果他还没疯的话，托雷斯甚至冲着他眨了眨眼睛。

“我在图书馆看到过你，塞尔吉奥，还以为你不会是霍格莫德动物。”他笑起来露出整齐健康的牙齿，干，他睫毛可真长。

“他通常不是。”卡西在他背后插嘴，“Nene喜欢他的麻瓜小说。”

“那看来我是没有请他喝一杯的机会了，伊戈尔，你觉得他会记恨我然后把我从扫帚上撞下去吗？”

“你可以考虑在他这杯里加点迷情剂，这样就再也不用担心这个问题了。”卡洛斯插话。

“也许不需要迷情剂呢……”劳尔幽幽地说。

“只要他飞得不够快都可能被Sese撞下去。”拉莫斯终于抬起头，他一字字说出这句话，试图营造一种咬牙切齿的效果，但听起来“像是个智力迟钝的巨怪在讲话”（后来托雷斯是毫不客气地这么告诉他的）。

“我真的是太害怕啦。”托雷斯耸耸肩，然后像是想起来什么似的，他回身拿了什么东西，接下来软软的东西直接套在拉莫斯头顶，“送你了，别冻坏了。”

斯莱特林的学生们离开了，留下拉莫斯扯下戴在头顶的灰色毛线帽与他的朋友们面面相觑。

“戴着吧，Churu。”劳尔向后靠进椅子，“你得庆幸它不是斯莱特林色的——Nando真的很贴心。”

 

托雷斯装作没有听到那群格兰芬多起哄的声音，也故意没去看格列兹曼八卦的眼神。他扣上长袍的兜帽，挡住自己的耳朵和脸颊。

他怎么会不知道拉莫斯是怎么回事呢——他当然知道，他又不是缺乏感情。事实上，可能拉莫斯都没意识到那种感情的时候，托雷斯就已经隐隐约约地感受到了那份情绪。El Niño从来不缺乏追求者，但这么别扭的他还是第一次见。

对于拉莫斯的印象产生于他三年级的时候，那时候的拉莫斯还是刚入学的小孩子。彼时他刚结束了对赫奇帕奇的比赛，抓到金色飞贼几乎没费什么力气。托雷斯在人群的欢呼声里走出更衣室，嘈杂的走廊上一个声音隐隐约约传来，像是在质疑他——

“Sese还是觉得那是赫奇帕奇击球手的问题。”男孩未变声脆生生的声音对于他的耳朵来说有点过分明显，“如果Sese是击球手的话不会给他留下那种机会的。”

托雷斯有点想笑，他向着那个声音的方向转过头，只来得及看见一头棕色的长发。

 

就是他了！托雷斯看到那个格兰芬多的新击球手的时候对自己说，就像他一直在等那个质疑他的小孩成为击球手一样。他的队友们叫他塞尔吉奥，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，他上场的时候带着一种与实际年龄与经验并不相符的自信——或许是天赋使然，又或许像是他脸上经常有的傻乎乎的笑容一样是一种没心没肺的表现。托雷斯没来由地觉得那与伊比利亚半岛的阳光有些相似。赛前致意的时候拉莫斯盯住托雷斯的眼睛，托雷斯记得那只手因为激动而有些颤抖，但仍然干燥而温暖。

事实表明托雷斯还是低估他了——他们的第一次交手中，拉莫斯给他带来了过多的麻烦。没必要的几乎是贴身的盯防、随时可能击向托雷斯的游走球——真是见了鬼，托雷斯极为不满地回头看了他一眼，然后就看见那个金色的小球在拉莫斯身边无辜又狡黠地飞着。顾不上多想，他调转方向，直直地冲向拉莫斯。

 

他当然是看得到拉莫斯的懊恼的，即使他被朋友们围在一起庆祝。余光里年轻的格兰芬多脸上因为剧烈运动而泛着红色，他瞪着眼睛，只看着他嘴型托雷斯也知道他可能把自己会的所有垃圾话都说了一遍。他本来想去和对方说句话，只是庆祝结束后拉莫斯已经消失了。

 

托雷斯经常会想起那些相处的瞬间——或者他也并不清楚他们的相处模式到底是什么。他们没有聊过很多，但维持着一种几乎有点扭曲的默契。那些维持着一定频率的互有来往的恶作剧，从来不会真正伤害到谁，却总是提醒着对方自己的存在与目光。那不是厌恶，厌恶彼此的人不会这样做。

——所以当他在图书馆禁书区翻到那个古老魔法的时候，托雷斯几乎是瞬间就决定，他要把这个魔法用在拉莫斯身上。他快要毕业了，必须给这个过于漫长的爱情反应加点催化剂。

拉莫斯的苦恼他一清二楚，可是他这次想等这个倔强的傻乎乎的格兰芬多自己服软。至于那个圣芒戈的医生……

托雷斯只能感谢拉莫斯从来没认真看过霍格沃茨魁地奇比赛的解说员。

 

机会总是留给有准备的人的。

圣诞节前的霍格沃茨有点冷清，圣诞节的霍格莫德村也一样，不过最冷清的可能要数图书馆。在一排排的书架间，拉莫斯一个人坐在空荡荡的图书馆。

“所以你真的喜欢麻瓜小说？”一个声音从头顶传来，托雷斯拉开一把椅子坐到拉莫斯旁边。

“……Sese不骗人。”拉莫斯愣愣地说。

“有这个时间不如研究下禁书区的魔法？”

“没什么兴趣。放进禁书区的东西大概是拉文克劳才搞得懂或者斯莱特林才会感兴趣吧。”拉莫斯躲开他视线。

“刻板印象很严重啊。”托雷斯耸耸肩。

“……你怎么没回去？”拉莫斯半天才说出这么一句。

“我听说在檞寄生底下吻喜欢的人会得到好结果。”

“你答非所问。”拉莫斯终于抬起头看向托雷斯。

“檞寄生好找，可是喜欢的人要在特定的地方才见得到。”他故意这样回答。

“你也会因为这种事发愁吗？”拉莫斯尽力让自己的语气正常些，然而他控制不住，他说的话几乎听起来有点像挖苦。

“为什么不会呢？”托雷斯盯着拉莫斯的眼睛看。

他们的距离比之前每一次都更近，这个距离让拉莫斯看得清托雷斯的睫毛和脸上的雀斑。他的鼻梁又直又挺……

这样的鼻子接吻的时候会撞到吗？

在拉莫斯想清楚这个问题之前，甚至在他想起自己已经被动习以为常的那个梦境之前——或者正是因为被动习以为常，他对于那个角度已经过于熟悉——他就已经得到了答案。拉莫斯的身体先于大脑做出了决定，让他吻住了那张薄薄的嘴唇。

托雷斯短短地笑了一声，然后举起魔杖在他们头顶变出了檞寄生。


End file.
